The Angel Who Saved Me
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Soul Evans is a frail boy with a heart murmur, Maka Albarn is an angel wanting a bigger purpose. When she saves his life, two beings become friends. But becoming friends gets Maka in trouble, so can she find a way to stay with Soul and keep him alive?
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! I'm here with my other collaboration story! This was originally posted on Sally White, as she is part of the collaboration. Although she won't be writing on as much, she is still a part of this story.

This story is a collaboration of myself, _**raelynn gross**_, and _**Sally White**_.

I wrote this entire prologue, but the story is of all three of us. None of us own Soul Eater

**The Angel Whom Saved Me**

**Prologue**

It's a sleepy and chilly fall morning as Soul Evans walks down the street feebly. He knows he shouldn't be out and that he should be taking it easy, but he really wanted to go see his friend. Besides, being stuck in bed on one of your few days outside of a hospital is really uncool and it just plain sucks. Besides, his parents and brother bore him. Then again, not much interests him, so what's the point? Even his friend has been annoying the hell out of him with all of this 'godly' babble of his. Death City isn't much nicer to him, considering that the bitter air bites him and the landscape carries a darkly air of creepiness. Trees have died and leaves are all over the place. Creepy misshapen buildings are everywhere and the sun above laughs like a maniacal psychopath. Soul meanwhile, has pale skin, a lazy gait, short spiky silver hair, and crimson red eyes. The 16 year old teenager also has a heart murmur, which is really uncool and often pisses him off. The bitter air nips at him as he arrives at a crosswalk. A weird feeling fills him as he waits for the street to clear so he can cross, Soul looks up in time to see a flash of light in the farthest distance he can see.

_**He has no idea what it is, nor does he know that it will change his life forever.**_

When he gets the walk signal, he walks out as a small pain hits his chest. He ignores it, but the pain will have none of it. As he hits the middle of the streets, the pain makes itself more of a menace and halts his movements as he cringes in pain. He opens his mouth to cry for help, hating that it's happening again. All that comes out is a gasp and he falls to his knees, unable to breathe very well. His heart is beating way too hard and the pain is unbearable. It's happening again; his heart is attacking him again and he knows it.

_'Not again...no...not again...'_

A horn blares in the distance...or is it nearby? Soul can't believe this, his life is going to end! Just when he got out again, he'll be going away; this time for good. That's when his life changes.

"Nooo!" screams a female voice.

From behind his eyelids, Soul sees a long lived flash of blinding light before a weight slams into him. At first, he thinks it's the vehicle. That is, until he realizes theres no car-wreck qualifying pain and that wherever he is, he's comfortable. It feels like a pair of arms, but it doesn't matter considering the situation. He knows he's airborne and that someone or something has him. The pain forces him to let out an uncool cry, despite his own nature. Something pats his head soothingly, almost pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm moving as fast as I can, please don't cry. The air is against me today."

It's a girl...some girl is carrying him bridal style! This is really uncool! But Soul suddenly notes that he can't hear footsteps. All he hears is the wind and what sounds like something beating the air; like when a rug is shaken out against the air.

"Oh Kamisama, help me! I'm trying to save this life!"

"You got this sweetheart, keep going!" called another woman's voice, only this one is really airy and very distant, as if it were from space itself.

"I know Mama! I'm going!"

Okay, what the living hell is going on here? Soul has no freaking idea, but the pain in his chest is really freaking terrible and his air is in short gasps. It's like something is ripping through him hellishly and dammit could it hurt any worse than it already does?

"No, no, no!"

He feels a hand on his chest, right over his heart. Through his eyelids, Soul sees a glowing flash of pinkish blue. Suddenly, the pain lightens and he quickly feels so very tired. What just happened? Its like that glow pushed back his heart murmur attack...How could that be? Soul didn't understand, but sleep sounded so very heavenly and paradisaical right now. The silver haired sickly teen leaned back upon his moving sanctuary and breathed a heavy gasp of needed air, although it was such bitterly cold air. He passes out before the next cry from his carrier.

"I swear on my angel heart that you'll be fine!"

Blond hair flew in the whispering wind as she prayed, carrying this dying heart to restoration.


	2. Lady In White

And welcome back! Here's the update!

This story is a cowrite between myself, raelynn gross, and Sally White

We do not own Soul Eater

**The Angel Whom Saved Me**

**Chapter 1: Lady in White**

He was back amongst the various beeping of monitors and footsteps of nurses. The smell of chloride and disinfectant filled his nose, but also the faint scent of strawberries that weren't there before. Soul tried to open his eyes but he felt too drained to even try. Maybe he was asleep and being saved from the car was a dream. Though that would never explain the smell of strawberries invading his nostrils right now, oh well he was too tired to think about it now.

_"Soul, are you in here?" Wes called as he searched for his six-year-old brother._

_ He had skipped piano practice again and his parents were upset. As the oldest Evans child searched the upstairs rooms he heard a hoarse cry coming from the bathroom. Soul was lying crumpled by the sink pale as a ghost as beads of cold sweat covered his body. His eyes were dilated as he tried to reach for his brother in fear. Wes fell to the ground next to him screaming for help. Soul's face was full of fear as he tried to catch his breath while holding his chest. Everything sounding as if he was underwater, he could see nothing but black dots. Various arms were grabbing at him as he was pulled to his feet. He tried to speak but he could barely hear himself._

_ "His voice is slurred! Quick James, call the hospital!" Elizabeth screamed holding her youngest son close to her body._

_ The whole house was frantic as Wes stayed by his mother and brothers side till the ambulance came. Soul shook in fear as the strange men surrounded him and placed tubes in his skin. He could faintly hear his mother's cries as she stayed by his side throughout the shaky ride. The scariest part of the ride though would have to be the bright light he saw when it was over._

Soul woke with a start as beads of sweat covered his brow. Catching his breath he noted the various wires he was hooked up to once again. As he fell back into his pillows he noticed the smell of strawberries and the color blond that didn't match any of his family.

"Who the hell are you?" he yelped in surprise bringing the covers to his neck.

"Well, you were about to get hit by a truck. I'd say I'm the person that saved your life," She said smartly as the albino teen stared wide eyed at her and the heart monitor raced beside him.

The girl, whomever she was, was very pretty. Though very flatchested, she was still cute with slightly below shoulder blond hair taking a free fall. Green eyes shimmered against her pale skinned face as she smiled an angelic smile to the albino beside her. He could see that she was shrouded in white silky fabric, a beautiful and simple dress that conformed to her body nicely. It fell very far below her knees and her feet wore cute white sandals.

"Breathe a bit there. You don't need another heart murmur attack," She noted.

"How do you know that?" he asked protestingly.

"Soul Evans, I know a lot about many different people. I even know about your nurse for crying out loud."

Her green eyes darkened, "Yeah...that's a sad story...poor woman goes home to a horrible guy every night."

"What the hell?" Soul pressed himself to his bed, "Who are you? Seriously, am I hallucinating?"

She giggled, "Nope, I'm perfectly real here Soul."

"You're really creeping me out."

She frowned, "I'm sorry. My name is Maka Albarn. Are you feeling any better?"

Maka looked over at his heart monitor, which was finally slowing to a normal beat.

"Yeah. So wait a second, you saved me?"

"Yup."

"How the hell did you beat a truck?"

"Um..."

Soul suddenly recalled all those lights he saw.

"And what were those lights I kept seeing? And how did you stop my chest pain?"

Maka laughed somewhat nervously. Soul watched her laugh as her eyes twitched a little. He couldn't help but notice that she really was beautiful...almost angelic.

"Oh Soul...I think you were hallucinating. I was nearby, so I ran over and got you before taking you to the hospital. That's all."

Soul eyed her and then sighed, "Okay, whatever."

Suddenly, Maka jolted and eyed the door.

"Oh crap, I have to go now!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Um...that's easy. Do you really want to explain me to your family?" Maka asked

"That's fine with me."

"Not by me. I'll visit you again later!"

"Um, wh...what? Wait, why?"

She waved, smiled slightly, and rushed from the hospital room quickly. Soul quickly noted that she left her book on the chair she had been seated in. He reached over and pulled her book from the chair before tucking it under his pillow to give her later. Soul didn't understand her, was she bonkers? His family hadn't shown up...Just as he thought that, the door opened and in flew his mother, father, and brother.

"Souly-kins!" Elizabeth wailed, throwing her arms around her youngest son's neck, "Mama was so worried about you! We got a call from the police! And from the hospital! I thought that you had died for sure!"

"Mom," Soul protested, feeling his cheeks heating up from his mother's antics, "I'm fine, everything's cool. Please don't make such a fuss."

Wes had a frown on his face, "We seriously thought that we had lost you, Soul. You really should be more careful."

"Oh, right, like I can control when I do and don't have an attack," Soul said sourly, prying his mother off of himself.

James just stood there, face and eyes emotionless. Soul didn't even look at his father, not wanting to have to face him just that moment, a nurse poked her head into the room.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are just about over. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave our patient to rest."

Elizabeth composed herself and nodded, "Yes, of course."

She leaned over and pecked her youngest son's forehead.

"Get well soon, munchkin. Mommy loves you," She grabbed her husband's and oldest son's arms and dragged them from the room, promising that they would all return the next day to sign Soul out of the hospital.

Once his family was gone, Soul flopped back onto his bed and groaned. What a day it had been. He frowned as he thought about the girl who had claimed to save him. Where exactly had she come from? How did she know so much? And, most importantly. . .would he ever get to see her again?

Soul closed his eyes and turned onto his side. He fell asleep thinking about white dresses and blonde hair. . .

**To Be Continued. . .**


	3. Angel Maka

_**This story is a cowrite of raelynn gross, AngelofFluffiness, and Sally White. We do not own Soul Eater, but we hope you enjoy this story.**_

_**AngelofFluffiness: Hi everyone! Don't forget to review!**_

**The Angel Whom Saved Me**

**Chapter 2: Angel Maka**

Maka sat on the hospital roof. She was glad for some freedoms, but Maka Albarn also knew all too well that she wasn't as free as most. Her father, Spirit Albarn, was way overprotective and she still had to at least try to follow the orders of the Almighty Kamisama. She hoped Soul was okay, she felt so sorry for him. He was like her, trapped by something and low on freedom. Heck, she didn't even have a choice of when or who she wanted to love, that was made clear when she was ten. Still, she hadn't seen the results of the conversation she had overheard when she was ten though.

_Ten year old Maka Albarn sat outside Kamisama's door, where he was talking to Spirit and Kami._

"_She rejects any boy I show to her!"_

"_She's only ten Spirit!" cried Kami_

"_Spirit, Kami, put yourselves to rest. I already know who will be by Maka for eternity. You just need to wait and let things play out. Her true one hasn't arrived in Heaven quite yet and he won't for a few years," stated Kamisama._

_Great, so now she had no control over her love life either? How nice...what a life for an angel..._

She had always longed for something more. Someone to protect, to be the angel of. Freedom and the rights to her own life. The chances to change the world or at the least, change someone's life. What if Soul Evans was that for her? Her chance, her project? Somebody for her to help out and protect? What if he was the something more? Maka inhaled the chilly air and finally jumped from the hospital room before bringing herself to the window of Soul's room. No window was closed to an angel as she opened it and pulled herself in quietly before closing it and tiptoeing over to the chair she had sat in. It reminded her of a game she had played with her fellow angel friend, a kind angel named Tsubaki. Each girl would try, throughout the day, to sneak up on the other and scare one another. They did it for no reason and they had been about nine at the time. Maka chuckled inwardly as she watched Soul sleep.

She frowned to herself. Her life seemed so perfect and so great, but it really wasn't. It wasn't heavenly; it was restricting and sometimes so very sad. She remembered watching a sweet little seven year old girl die of leukemia in this very hospital around the time when she was about ten herself. Plus she knew all about the sad lives of many others. Soul's nurse, for example, goes home to an abusive home where her husband beats her and where her children disrespect and mistreat her every single night. The woman wears so much makeup that no one except for an all-knowing one and the ones who she confided in as well as the inflictor would know.

Maka knew one emotion very well; fear. It was the emotion she felt when she was saving Soul's life and the emotion she had felt when he had seemed ready to die in her arms. She also knew sadness; such as when she watched people live sad lives and when she saw people she had been trying to watch the life of pass away. Watching Soul, she knew that he knew both of those emotions too. Fear for when he felt like any heart murmur attack might be his last and sadness for when he saw his freedom slowly fade away. Or when he was put back into the hospital just after getting out again.

Resting against the cushioned chair, Maka let herself rest peacefully. She awoke again at daybreak, about six in the morning and about thirty minutes before the morning checkups. Maka looked at Soul and saw that he was still asleep. Smiling, she pushed some hair from his closed eyes and stood up so she could move easily for when she'd have to leave until his checkup was done with. Thirty minutes or so later, Maka jumped out the window and flew up, one of her beautiful white angel wings' feathers falling into Soul's room as she left. It landed on the chair as the nurse entered and stirred Soul to be awake.

After his checkup, the nurse told him she'd have breakfast brought to him soon and she left the room. Maka decided to wait for his breakfast to be delivered and so she sat upon the roof. Soul noticed the feather on the chair and reached over to pick it from the chair. It was so very soft and pretty, which Soul noted was uncool of him to think, but oh well. He reached under his pillow and weakly got that book which had been left behind. It appeared to be a bible or a dictionary of some sort, but he couldn't find out before having to hide it and the feather as the door opened. His breakfast was set out for him and he was left at peace.

Maka decided it would be best to go through his actual door at this time, so she got herself in through the door and actually signed in as a visitor. Visiting hours started at seven in the morning and ended at eight in the evening. Thankfully, at this point, it was already seven and Maka didn't have to screw around. The fact she had brought Soul in and had saved his life currently gave her the right to visit, though she requested of the clerk to not tell the family of her. Although confused, the clerk didn't protest. Of course she didn't; she never did protest. That's why she kept getting walked all over in life. Maka sighed as she recalled that fact about the clerk. She sometimes wished she didn't know so much, but sometimes it was nice. Finally, she entered Soul's room and watched him jump, startled.

"You really need to quit startling me lady," Soul muttered.

"And you need to quit being so grumpy toward the woman who saved your life, now don't you?"

"Oh shut up."

She glared, "And why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I may get worked up and have another attack. Neither one of us want that, no one more than myself."

"Yeah, because that would just be so uncool wouldn't it Soul Evans?"

"Yes it would. Hey, wait a second!"

Soul eyed her suspiciously, "How did you know about me and cool? I can tell you'd never say that unless poking at someone."

Maka smiled mysteriously, "The same way I know everything else."

"And that is?"

"Not telling you."

"You're just no fun."

"I'm plenty of fun when I want to be."

"So what, you hate me or something?"

"Stupid! If I hated you, would I have saved you?"

"Perhaps you didn't know me when you did save me."

"Oh, but I did."

Soul glanced at her, scrutinizing her with curiousity. Who the hell was this woman? And why the hell was she making him feel so...fulfilled and happy? She crossed the room, wearing that same white dress from yesterday. It was still perfect, as if it were new.

"Are you ever going to tell me your name?"

She looked at him, "Why? I seem to frustrate you."

"Well you don't. Just tell me your name."

She smiled, "Maka Albarn. I'm your age too, sixteen."

"Okay, whatever. Not even going to bother asking how you knew my age. Why'd you save me?"

"Reasons you can't understand for a little while."

"Why do you seem to care about what happens to me so much?"

"It's just who I am."

"Why didn't you want to meet my parents?"

"I'm quite shy is all. You sure ask a lot of questions."

"No way in hell you're shy. You talk to me way too much to be shy."

She turned to him and tilted her head.

"Fine, I'm not shy really. I just...rather only be known by you right now. It's easier for me."

Soul stared as he finished his breakfast.

"You're weird-"

He finally reached and recovered her book before handing it over to her.

" -and you forgot this."

She accepted it with a smile, ignoring that he called her weird, "Thank you Soul."

He grinned, "What are cool guys for?"

Maka shrugged, "I don't know, being cool?" Maka asked sarcastically.

Somehow, Soul laughed, finding Maka's sarcasm funny.

"I don't think I've enjoyed talking to someone this much in so very long."

She frowned, "That's kind of sad."

Soul eyed her as she sat herself onto the chair by him. Why was she feeling so sad for him anyway? Suddenly she jumped up.

"Crap! I have to go again, your parents are here!"

Soul tilted his head, "Are you freaking psychic or something?"

"Hah, so funny. I'll have to see you later," Maka muttered before rushing out the door.

Soul stared at the metal door. What the living hell was up with that freaking girl anyway?

Maka smiled as she watched the Evans family dote on the young albino. Such a loving family, yet Soul seemed so sad. That was one thing she didn't know about him, his sadness. She could only guess at the emotions her charge gave out when family was present. Soul was strange and that's what drew her in. He was mysterious and unique; her sole reason to continue forward in her afterlife.


	4. Angel Maid

Disclaimer: Sally, raelynn and I do not own Soul Eater! Please don't forget to review because nonreviewers hurt us and make us sad:(

**The Angel Whom Saved Me**

**Chapter 3: Angel Maid**

Four months he had been out of the hospital, he went to school normally and chatted with friends and Maka of course would come at night and scare him for fun. So far, their most embarrassing moment had been when she intruded on his shower. Much like the one, he found himself in now. The hot water felt wonderful to his bare skin. He had been slightly sick and his blood pressure had been woozy for the last few days. Overall, the shower was a bad idea but he needed the bath. At first, he seemed fine until he yawned. That is when he began to feel dizzy and his hearing began to wither. Soul cursed as his sight began to darken and tunnel vision set in. None of this would put him in the hospital, he was thankful for that. But, he hated it just the same as he fell to his knees and placed his head to the cool tile to cease the cold sweat. He waited until the sensation past. This had not been an attack but he still felt drained. Once he was safely back in his room, he crawled under the covers. Of course, he made sure the window was unlocked first. Little miss _scare the guy with heart problems_, would be here soon. And of course he'd been right as Maka gracefully entered his room.

"Have a nice bath?" she asked giving him a stern glare.

"Yep," he answered showing off his shark like teeth.

"You're not funny," she snapped worried for her friend.

"I wasn't trying to be, besides its fine, just a simple episode. Nothing major all right. Loosen up will you?" he lectured.

Maka sighed as she withdrew her heavy leather bound book.

"Shit," he groaned as the spine collided with his skull.

"With you around, loosening up is hard to do." She stated.

Soul sighed, it was no use she would never calm down.

"Your parents are hiring someone to stay with you at all times. In case if these episodes get worse," she began.

He was use to her knowing things he didn't, just like he was use to her scaring him.

"So, who will it be?" he asked knowing she had no clue.

Was this what friends did? He didn't have many and Black Star really wasn't the kind of friend you confined to.

"No clue," she smiled as she helped fluff his pillows.

"Hey, maybe I'll get someone with big boobs and wears skimpy clothing," He

Thought aloud, missing Maka's eye roll.

"Please, like that will happen. You'd die of blood loss," she laughed.

"You're just jealous because you have no sex appeal tinytits," He smiled before pulling the covers over his head.

Maka once again rolled her eyes as she watched him lay still. Once she was sure he was asleep, she opened her book to read. She had sex appeal; didn't she?

Soul woke up to the usual morning routine. The cleaning lady pulled back his curtains and the faint sounds of Wes's violin filled the halls. Oh and there was no trace of Maka. What a normal morning.

"Master Soul, your parents are waiting for you in the parlor," The cleaning lady bowed.

"Thanks," he mumbled, still half asleep from his late night bath.

He made his way to the parlor sluggishly. He wasn't really in that big of a hurry to see the couple. Doting mother and demanding father, fun people to meet.

After three hours of interviewing maids and butlers Soul stood up.

"Okay, my episodes are not that bad. I don't need a babysitter!" Soul growled.

"I apologize for that young master Soul," a pigtailed blond bowed. Soul growled as he took notice of Maka's attire.

"Please no," he whispered as his parents began the interrogation. He knew she'd pass their inspection she was that good.

Two days later he was being followed by Maka Jane Albarn, and hating it. True he could spend more time with her. But right now she was insisting he do his homework.

"It's just a week late, no one cares anymore," he stated as he continued his guitar riff.

"I care!" she protested.

Soul eyed her. She was standing by the door or so it seemed to Soul. Lucky for her that he couldn't see the tiny distance between the floor and her feet. She wore the preferred maid outfit to Soul, since his home had quite a few different ones. This one made Maka's form looked less flat as it clung to her body gently with its silky fabric flowing down to lie just barely below her knees. The main dress was black and the apron that went over it was red while the entire thing had lace bordering

"Please Soul, just do your work. I want to see you succeed!"

Suddenly her face darkened, "No…"

Her phone rang in that instant and her quivering hand reached for it as she looked to Soul.

"Soul….please do that homework….I'll be right back in a minute…"

She slid out the window stiffly and sighed as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Maka Jane Albarn, get your butt back up here now!" screamed her father.

"No Dad! Not yet! I finally found my project and I want to stay!"

"Well Kamisama wants you to get away from him!"

"I'm not leaving!" she protested in defiance.

"I want you away from him too! Please Maka, do as I say. You saved him, now let him live what's left of his life!"

"He wants me here! Please Dad, please let me stay with Soul! I want to be here too! And I've even been hired to look after him. Come on, I've been looking for my project and this is it! Let me stay by his side…that's where my heart is."

With this, she hung up on her father and got back in through the window. As she returns, she finds Soul there doing his homework.

"Good boy," she beams showing her pearly whites.

"Yeah, yeah trust me this isn't an everyday thing," he groans as he tries to finish his English work.

Maka smiled as she began cleaning his room, much to his displeasure.

"No wonder you're always sick, how old is this sandwich?" she asked holding up a molded sandwich Soul had misplaced four months ago.

"One week," he lied.

"You're a slob Soul Evans," She hissed before chucking the old food.

Things continued like this all day until Soul finally readied for bed.

"So, are you going to stay like usual or stalk off through my window?" he asked as he slid beneath the covers.

"Go to sleep and you'll find out in the morning," Maka smiled as she watched her friend gently glare at her.

"Thanks Maka," he mumbled as sleep began to take over.

"For what?" she asked.

Only soft snoring met her ears though as Soul fell asleep. She tilted her head, confused. Suddenly, the wind rushed outside and a small glow brought two welcomed visitors outside the window.

"Mom! Tsubaki!" gasped Maka in a loud whisper.

Her mother, Kami Albarn, stood looking almost exactly like Maka, golden blond and green eyed; only her body was more endowed. By her side was the raven haired, violet eyed, well-shaped angel Maka's age, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. She looks to ensure Soul is really asleep and slips outside to her mother and friend. Both wore simple bluish white dresses, except Tsubaki's was just slightly shorter and Kami's was more flowing.

"Mom, Tsubaki, please don't take me back! I don't want to go! I have to stay with Soul."

Kami laughed, "Don't worry Maka, I'm not here to take you back. Tsubaki and I are here to let you know we're both on your side."

"We believe in your choice and your charge," Tsubaki added.

Kami nodded and Maka hugged them both.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. We'll steer them as long as we can, but be prepared to defend his life. You know how it works," Kami whispered.

"I know Mama, I know."

"Good. Now get back in there and stay. I have to visit my committal," Tsubaki sighed.

Kami laughed, "She's got a handful herself!"

Tsubaki blushed and Maka laughed.

"Ah yes, the ADHD one. Did you know he's Soul's best friend?" Maka inquired

"Oh yeah! I knew that," Tsubaki giggled.

"Fate. Welcome to it," murmured Kami.

Kami and Tsubaki both left and Maka slipped back inside to settle back in her chair, where she read until she fell asleep. The next morning was Monday, a school day, and Maka was going to have to go too; another reason she had gotten the job being that she was young enough to go and was actually Soul's age anyway.

The next day, Maka reached for her white dress and slipped it on, having woken before Soul's usual wake up time. She set the maid uniform aside and magically changed her simple white dress into a flowing and slightly shorter pink one with lace embroidery. There; it was better to go to school in this than in a maid uniform.

"I really hate school," Soul growled as Maka bounced beside him eagerly in the limo.

Yeah, she could see how her friend would be embarrassed by this act. But to be loathing

of school? She had no idea how that was possible. Once the two had arrived at school, Soul immediately dragged her to his oldest friend and his girlfriend.

"Yo Soul, you finally came back. Who's the blond?" Black Star asked as they exchanged high fives.

"This is Maka Albarn, her mother use to babysit us when we were little in Japan," Tsubaki interjected.

Both boys blinked before smiling.

"Cool, you two can hang out and catch up while Black Star and I chill," Soul announced.

"Yeah, you girls hang." Black Star agreed.

Just as Maka was about to protest twin girls and a raven haired boy walked forward.

"Black Star, do not try it," Death the Kid said as he gripped his friend's shoulder.

"You're just jealous because a god like me can surpass death!" the boy laughed.

"Of course Black Star, but Soul and I are not gods and therefore, whatever plan your pulling won't work," Kid reasoned.

Both boys simply nodded before darting off inside the school. Kid said a hasty goodbye before running after them.

"So Maka, word is your father and Kamisama are a little upset with you," Liz smiled.

"Getting rebellious?" Patty laughed.

"No, it's just, I feel connected with Soul," she told them.

The twins looked puzzled before Tsubaki spoke.

"It's like when you two were alive; Kid followed your every move. Every bank you robbed and every person you killed sent your soul into a darker realm. Then when you died, he pleaded to Kamisama to place you both in his care, it was because of his connection to you; or as humans call it…love," She finished.

"Hell no!" both Maka and Liz deadpanned.

"I am not in love with that death prone, arrogant, lazy, slobby, boy," She said stubbornly.

"And no way could I love that symmetry loving nut job," Liz put in.

"Oh, okay then, so you won't care that they're about to fall to their deaths from the school roof," Tsubaki smiled as both girls turned to the direction their friend pointed.

"Dammit, first legal day on the job and I nearly kill him," Maka growled running to stop him.

"Why do I keep doing this?" Liz wailed as her sister and Tsubaki follow.

"I'm not doing this Black Star!" yelled Kid.

"Come on man, this is uncool. I'll have an uncool heart attack!" protested Soul.

"You guys are babies," laughed Black Star

"No, we're normal!" screamed Soul and Kid.

"Soul!" Maka shrieked.

"Maka, help me! Please, this is uncool!" protested Soul

Maka darted up towards the building, rapidly followed by Tsubaki and Liz as well as Patty. Tsubaki and Liz stopped slightly short but Maka continued on as the two screamed at their friends. Suddenly, a very girly scream rang as Black Star forced Kid off of the roof.

"Kid! Oh crap ass son of gun," grunted Liz as she ran to catch her falling friend.

"I, the godly Black Star, declare that my godliness will save them all!"

"No, no, no, please god no!" whined Soul as Black Star pulled him over to the edge.

He knew it was uncool, but this was just too much and he didn't want to die yet! Tsubaki and Maka both started screaming at Black Star. Grinning like a maniac, Black Star shoved Soul off before diving off himself.

"Agh! Maka, help me!" Soul screamed.

Maka dashed forth as Tsubaki let out an exasperated sigh and apology. Screaming Soul's name, Maka pressed down elegantly upon one single foot and flung herself into the air, in the perfect angle to intersect with Soul.

And in this moment, time seems so very slow…

Maka magically stabilized Soul's heart with what she could do with what little magic she had. Carefully, as she continued to rise, she slowed Soul's fall, causing the air to flip her charge and hold him safely. Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki all gasped in shock and amazement at how preciously angelic Maka truly looked as she moved up across air. Black Star? He went on repeatedly complaining about how he was not being treated as a god. Soul was falling very slowly, head upwards, and as Maka reached closer to him, she held her arms out to him. Quivering, Soul reached out to her and she pulled him into her chest as she then let gravity take her back down, landing her and Soul on the grass. Signs showed that his heart was okay…thank Kamisama for that.

"You alright?"

"Y…yeah. Thanks Maka."

With her angel senses and by the way he was clinging to her like a lifeline, Maka could easily tell he had been frightened immensely, despite every bit of coolness in him. She glared heavily at Black Star.

"You idiot! Take note of Soul before doing something stupid like that!" screamed Maka shatteringly.

"He can handle it!"

"No he can't you moron! Soul, never let him ever do that again! Got me?"

"O….okay."

Slowly, Soul's 'uncool' grip loosened and Maka gave him a squeeze as he released her. Tsubaki and Liz were giggling and Maka promptly gave them the death glare, her eyes reading.

'_Not another word. Just can it!'_

"Sorry…" Soul sighed as he and Maka followed the others towards the school.

Tsubaki was reaming Black Star and Maka giggled.

"You were so scared Soul."

"Was not! That would be uncool!"

"You were scared. I should know."

Soul groaned but Maka smiled. Since they were behind the others, Maka lifted herself slightly and popped her lips to Soul's forehead briefly.

"I'm going to be here for you, I swear on my heart. I have your back, I always will."

And with a blushing Soul, Maka continued into the school with him and the others.


	5. Truth and Resonance

And so the plot shall thicken! raelynn and I do not own Soul Eater!

Enjoy and review!

**The Angel Whom Saved Me**

**Chapter 4: Truth and Resonance**

"Leave me alone! Let me stay with Soul!" shrieked Maka

"It's a direct order young lady! Get yourself out of his life, now!" demanded Spirit.

"No way in heaven!" bellowed Maka.

"Surely Maka you understand that we can't just have half of our angels prancing around on earth," Lord Kamisama stated.

"I've always looked for my greater purpose and that is Soul! And if I have to, I will bind my soul to his through resonance!"

"You wouldn't dare!" cried Spirit as gasps shot through the council room.

The council room was a room in Heaven, among the streets of gold where angels often met to discuss certain issues with Kamisama, currently the issue surrounding Maka. It was very large, more so than a football field, and was made of pure gold. The Lord himself sat upon a heavenly white throne cushioned by golden silk and pairs of white angel wings were painted on the walls, one pair per each of the four walls. Several seats lined three of four walls, where many angels were seated. A large floor to ceiling door colored in gold sat in the middle of the southernmost wall.

"Maka, I have no choice but to seal some of your higher magic."

"Go ahead! But you cannot seal my ability to resonate and if I must, I will use it! It's the one thing you can't take from me and I will do everything I can to stay by Soul!"

"Maka, darling please listen to me!" pleaded Spirit.

"No way! I'm tired of being tied down, I won't accept it! There is more meaning to my existence than being trapped here."

With that, Maka rushed across the white marble floor, out the door, and jumped down the door from Heaven back out to Earth. From there, she flew across the bright blue skies, whose blue canvas contained the beautiful fluffy clouds. She brought herself down to Soul's mansion, onto his yard, and slipped into his window, where she found herself being eyed by his scrutinizing crimson eyes.

"You left again."

"Y…yeah…I'm sorry."

"And you're shaken up. What's wrong?"

"I…I….I….you won't believe me Soul."

Maka trembled and wiped her eyes, turning away from Soul slightly. His heart broke and Maka sensed that, but she still knew he probably wouldn't believe. She felt a small short-lasting pain in her head, signaling some of her magic had been sealed. If she would ever be able to resonate her soul with Soul's, she'd have to find a way to tell the truth.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I know that you just won't Soul. You forget how much I know."

"Just tell me Maka. I'm tired of this….this seeing you and then losing you every time I fall asleep."

"Well, it did take you two hours, thirty minutes, and five seconds to actually fall asleep last night."

"What the-? Never mind, I'm not going to bother. You won't even tell me why you disappear in the midst of the night and leave me here!"

"I leave you here because you live here Soul! I leave you here because you need to live! Soul, be honest, what the heck would you do if someone told you that they work for the Almighty God? That they aren't even alive and that they are an angel?"

Soul stared at her and then laughed so hard that Maka just wanted to cry.

"Who the heck would tell me that?"

"I would! See, this is why I wouldn't answer you! Soul, I am an angel! I work for heaven, but I saved you of my own will. And now, because I want so desperately to stay here by your side, I am in trouble. But you don't believe me, now do you? So I guess that you'll never understand why I have to leave so much! You'll never understand why I'm probably going to be banished to the underworld any freaking day now!"

Maka whirled and prepared to leap out the window, never to look back. Her white dress swung and Soul's red eyes stayed so very wide. Her white skin shimmered in the awakening sunlight as her blond hair flowed. One sandaled foot lifted, her body swung, her dress flowed back….

…..and Soul's hand clasped around her skinny wrist.

"Maka, don't leave! Please, I'm sorry!"

Maka froze. She felt it…he was serious. He was so serious, he believed her now, and he was begging her in every way he could for her to not jump out that window. Maka relaxed as her foot settled and her body eased back. Slowly, Maka turned to Soul with a small smile.

"I'm sorry Maka. I'm just so uncool like that sometimes, I'm sorry…I…"

"It's okay," she sighed, reaching up with her free hand and gently touching his pale, oval face, her fingers sliding the feather white hair from his…somehow angelic face.

"Is there anything we can do…?"

Maka rested her head on his shoulder softly, her touch airy and soft as she gave a light, musical whisper.

"Resonate…and even that won't completely keep us out of trouble…." she whispered.

He held her, patting her soft hair as he smiled, suddenly making his decision.

"So, Maka, how do we do this resonate thing?" he asked, easing back from her and onto his bed.

Her eyes went wide, "Y…you want to resonate with me?"

She carefully sat back down by his side on the bed.

"I will do anything to keep you by my side," Soul told her as he hugged her to his chest. The extra heartbeat he had faintly was heard as her ear pressed to his chest.

"Soul…I…resonance can be difficult to achieve…but it's a very special bond that cannot be nullified, not even by Kamisama. To do it, we must find each other's very souls and resonate them, which will bind them together."

"And we do this how?"

"You'll have to close your eyes and focus, focus really hard until you see a door. And through that door is the soul. That's where you'll find me and I'll find you within your own."

Soul watches her for a long minute and then smiles.

"Alright, let's do this."


	6. Resonance, Shopping, Math, and Romance

DISCLAIMER: ANGEL AND I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

**The Angel Whom Saved Me**

**Chapter 5: Resonance, Shopping, Math, and Romance  
><strong>

School had ended an hour ago and now both Soul and Maka were seated Indian style in front of one another.

"Alright Soul, remember what I told you about souls," Maka said as her friend nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Everything was silent aside from the soft breathing of the two occupants in the room. Gradually even that became almost nonexistent as Maka's inner self floated along the dark abyss known as the home of the soul. It didn't take her to long to find the door that contained his soul. A younger Soul Evans looked up at her from a black glossy grand piano. His attire was ripped and torn. He seemed almost dead looking in the pinstriped suit he wore. It was way too big for him, Maka assumed it was due to his thinking he was being forced to fill into such a big role.

Soul cursed as he tried to adjust to the bright light. This was a strange new place and, according to Maka, the place where her soul resided. A door appeared in front of him, which he eagerly opened. He instantly regretted it as he took notice of the rows of books before him.

"A library, why am I not surprised?" He scoffed as he marched forward.

When he reached the end of one of the many rows, he noticed a small pigtailed girl in a long pink dress with a white long sleeve undershirt. Upon farther inspection, he noticed small white angel wings on her shoulder blades.

"Are you Maka's soul?" he asked carefully as he stopped in front of her.

The younger Maka smiled as she looked up at him.

"No, I am its keeper. I keep the soul safe from harm. I am its human form," She explained.

"So does that make me, my soul's human form?" he asked glancing down at himself for the first time.

A surprised gasp escaped his mouth as he saw what he wore. It was a lovely black pinstriped suit with a red undershirt and black tie. It seemed about one size too big but still managed to look nice on him.

"You can't stay here much longer can you?" Maka asked as she closed her book.

Soul looked up confused.

"When you're sharing a soul with someone, they can read your mind; my human container has already found your soul and has made it back to the mortal realm. As for you, your heart is having an attack with this little excursion of yours into the soul realm," Maka lectured as the albino tried to hold back a yawn.

She was right though, if his soul body was feeling tired than so was his real one.

"I need to locate Maka's soul. If I don't, I'll lose her," he pleaded as the younger Maka smiled.

"You already have it," she whispered as she hugged him.

He felt warm as the room began to disappear and his eyes opened.

"Soul!" yelped Maka.

Finding himself in the familiar room of a hospital, Soul sat up and moaned before flopping back onto the bed.

"Not again," he mourned as he rolled and looked at her.

She was looking down at her hands and small tears were in her eyes. Her body wore a long pink dress and her blond hair hung down freely. He could tell, due to their new level of a bond, that she was regretting sending him into the soul realm because he had an attack.

"Maka, sending me into the soul realm was fine. It was my choice and I'm glad I did it. Because…now we can stay together…right?"

"I…Soul…I just…."

Maka sighed and wiped her eyes, "At least it was only a minor attack. I called your parents and told them you'd be fine…you'll be out in a few minutes to an hour, something like that. And, pretty much. There's still no guarantee that other attempts won't be made to split us apart."

"Well, we'll have to fix that when it comes around. Hey Maka?"

"Yes Soul?"

"I really am glad that I resonated with you. Your soul was boring with all the books but…I feel better knowing I'm connected to you."

Maka smiled and leaned forward, resting her head on his chest, over his heart.

"I'm happy too Soul. I'm so happy having someone to care for and work with. I finally have something more than being suppressed. It feels so…heavenly."

Soul lifted his arms and held them around her.

"Thank you Maka…for everything you've done and for wanting to stay by me."

"Soul…I….of course I wanted to stay by you. Soul I….Soul I….Soul, I love you."

She lifted her head only slightly, enough to show him her truthful green eyes.

"I love you Soul…I do."

"Maka I…I love you….very much."

He hugged her tighter and soon lifted her head for her to press her lips to his. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours until they had to separate for air.

"I won't let them take you from me," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her blond locks.

Maka sighed in content as she leaned into the warmth of Soul's body. It pained her to know that one day, that warmth would be gone. But, until then she knew he would never let her go.

Three weeks later Soul, Black Star, and Kid were being forced into a black van. This whole scenario was not cool and what made it even more uncool was that Patty; who had just got her permit not one hour ago, was driving.

"Maka, if we die, is heaven nice?" he whispered as the car began a rocky start and Liz began praying.

Maka seemed very calm and simply patted the albino lover's head.

"We don't drive much, but is it really any different from flying?" she asked, careful not to grab anyone's attention as they took a right curve to fast and ended up on two wheels.

Patty screamed in ecstasy as she NASCARed in to their destination. Once the group arrived, all occupants of the Patty mobile fell to the ground in pleasure.

"I lived!" recited the boys.

"Thank Kamisama!" the girls chanted as they retrieved Patty from the driver's seat.

They had originally come here to find a gift for the nurse who always helped Soul at the hospital. It was the intern's birthday soon and Soul wanted to be nice.

"I, Black Star command that you never drive again," the boy hissed as Patty skipped around them.

"Yeah, Soul could have died," Kid agreed looking for any reason to stop the younger twin's driving.

Patty simply stuck out her tongue and grabbed her older sister.

"You boys head in that direction we'll go in this one and cover more ground," Maka said pointing to the left.

Soul nodded as he led the boys to the right.

"See ya tiny tits," He called back before a giant book sent him forward into the two other males' arms.

"I'm not tiny, they're just not big!" she rebuked.

"Come on Maka, let's go," Liz said as she and Tsubaki dragged the still fuming angel away.

Death City's mall was huge, about as big as two football fields, and was completely painted in black on the outside, with two white skull shaped statues on either side of every one of the many exit doorways. Searching for a gift for a nurse in this three story mass of black and white glass, brick, and plaster containing like a thousand stores or something was going to be a major pain in the hind end. Which is probably why, after an hour, many cries of dismay could be heard ringing throughout the mall.

"What the hell is this? It's so asymmetrical!"

"Kid, shut up and be godly like me!"

"Oh why couldn't I have stayed with the bookworm, the nutcase driver, her sister, and the quiet one? I wouldn't hear about asymmetry and godliness every five seconds!"

"Shut up Soul and bask in my godliness!"

"Strike that….I hear it every two seconds!"

"It's so asymmetrical!"

"Help me Kamisama, please. I know you want to rip Maka out of my life and you have to know that'll only make my life a total hell. But do you really have to add salt to the wound by making me suffer with these two nutcases?"

"We heard that!"

"I sure hope you did, cause if not, you're deaf. Cause I sure didn't whisper!"

Maka flipped through some of the hangers of scrubs thoughtfully.

"Maybe she'd like some of these? I mean, her husband did cut her amount to spend per month recently…" murmured Maka, "-so she only has about three pairs or so…"

Maka nodded to herself and flipped through to find some designs, repeating over and over in her head that the nurse wore a large, but buys extra-large in case of shrinkage. Never can be too careful with laundry these days after all, especially on a low budget. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were across the aisle, poking at accessories.

"Man, what are we doing? Are we pimping this nurse out or what fellow dudettes?" yelled Patty.

"Patty, shut it. That just did not sound right!" yelped Tsubaki

"That's Patty…" moaned Liz, as she snarled at the people that were now staring because of Patty.

"Haha, that's my name!"

"We know that."

"Why are you doing this to me?" wailed Kid

The girls, upon hearing him, looked out of the store they were at, only to see Soul and Black Star trying different hats…on Kid's head…and each hat was asymmetrical.

"Why?"

"Because I remember my nurse talking about how she likes hats," muttered Soul.

"And I'd look too ungodly if I tried them on!" yelled Black Star.

"No, it's just that her head is about the same size as Kid's. So if he fits the hat, she likely will too," Soul stated.

"But it's so asymmetrical!"

"Ugh! Kid, shut up and stop squirming!" protested Soul.

"Black Star Godly Kick!"

"Ahh! Black Star that was my balls!" screamed Kid as his knees threw him to the floor after the kick.

"You ungodly moron, why did you do that for?" yelped Soul.

"Well, I thought he'd stop moving after that."

A store clerk kindly…if you can call his yelling kind….asked them to leave the store. The three trudged out, Kid limping.

"Now I'm really asymmetrical…."

"Shut up Kid, you're fine."

"You didn't get kicked in the balls!"

"No, but I've been Maka-chopped. And that hurts."

Kid laughed slightly and Black Star started screaming about his so-called godliness.

Maka and the girls laughed heavily as Liz gave a small sigh.

"Poor Kid…" she sighed.

"Yeah, now he and Liz will never get to have babies," laughed Patty.

"Patty!" shrieked Liz.

Maka giggled and Tsubaki smiled as a small blush crossed her cheeks. The girls carried what they had purchased and headed over to catch up with the boys.

Later that night, Maka sat upon her regular chair in Soul's room while the teen was working on his homework, which Maka had nearly bitten his head off to get him to do. She in the meantime, remained absorbed in her book.

"Hey Maka?"

"Yes Soul?"

"Can you help me? I have no idea how to do this problem."

She snapped her book shut over its bookmark and looked over to him.

"Weren't you paying attention in class?"

"No, I was too busy looking at you Maka."

Maka blushed and then sighed.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Two times 'x' plus nine, with five 'x' plus nine in parentheses, equals ninety. So I have to solve for x and I forgot how."

"Well, you distribute the two to the parenthesis, so the problem is two times 'x' plus two times nine. So that equals what Soul?"

"Um…two 'x' plus eighteen?"

"Right. Now to solve for 'x,' you take eighteen away from ninety and that gives you what?"

"Seventy-two," he answered proudly.

"Right. So now it is two 'x' equals seventy two. So now what should you do?"

"Divide both sides by two?"

"Yup. And that gives you what?"

"Let's see…. 'x' equals thirty six?"

"Correct."

"Thanks Maka."

She smiled over at him, "No worries."

He crawled up across the bed and Maka looked up as he gently gave her a soft kiss, his hand running his fingers through her blond silky strands of hair. He loved his angel, he really did. And she loved him too, too much to let him go. So, therefore, she would never let him go and he wouldn't let go either.

"Hey Maka, instead of sleeping in that chair, why not sleep with me tonight?" Soul asked as he made a small amount of room for her.

Maka smiled before pounding her book into his skull.

"Stop ruining the moment with perverted comments, baka!" she snapped as she got into bed.


	7. Until Further Notice

**DISCLAIMER: ANGEL AND I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. AND SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE, WORK, SCHOOL, AND WRITERS BLOCK KILLED US. GOMENASAI!**

**The Angel Whom Saved Me**

**Chapter 6: Until Further Notice**

Soul woke the next morning to soft blonde locks of hair itching his chin and strawberry shampoo filling his nose as the sun gleamed through the velvet curtains. He carefully moved from under her sleeping form to gaze at her heart shaped face illuminated by the soft sunlight. Her lips opened slightly as her gentle breathing met his ears her hands curled under her chin as she laid in the fetal position once surrounded by his body. He had come home from the hospital yesterday refusing to let his angel leave his side, scared she would vanish forever.

"S, Soul… don't leave," she whispered grabbing his hand preventing any stray movement he could have made.

A smile covered his face as he laid back down on his pillow allowing his body to form against hers once again, knowing she needed the rest as much as he did after one of his attacks, minor or not.

"I love you Maka, my angel," he whispered softly kissing her cheek before lying back down and thinking of the day that had passed leading to this moment.

He had found Maka's soul after discovering her angelic origins and the attempt by her leader and family to separate them. He recalled how he was hospitalized while he was in her soul for a minor heart episode and how he finally confessed his love to her. Maka was happy as he held her petting her hair and releasing her pigtails from their binds.

"Soul, I won't let them take you from me, I won't let you get hurt." Maka had whispered holding him tighter.

Soul had frowned as he held the crying girl in his arms. The hospital bed wasn't really the most comfortable place to be for an prolonged embrace. But Maka needed this comfort, a comfort only he could give; it was his fault she was like this wasn't it?

After Maka had calmed down, they returned home to his family. Wes smiled as he handed Maka her share of dinner that night as Soul's mother and father interrogated him on what caused his episode. They had already interrogated Maka and the countless other help around the home.

"Soul, if you keep this up you will die sooner, your putting too much strain on your body, I'm afraid your mother and I have no choice but to have you home school so that you don't over work your heart," James said as his wife Elizabeth nodded beside him.

Both Soul and Maka glanced up at this, Soul with more anger than his secret girlfriend.

"Dad why can't I go to school? How will being at school make me die faster?" Soul asked confused at his father's new rule.

His father had only been vague with words of stress and too much worry on his mother's mind. Soul had finished his dinner, after which he and Maka left for his room.

Maka woke several hours later realizing how late she had slept in. The light of the sun gleamed making the white walls glow golden orange. Soul's body was gently wrapped around her body as his arms held her left hand firmly in its grasp. The soft white sheets were jumbled at their feet Soul's right socked foot was thrown over his bare legs, his green pajamas bottoms rolled up to his knees while his matching top exposed his bare stomach. She smiled brushing her hair from her face and fixing the sleeve of her white nightgown. Soul was safely sleeping beside her, his pale face reflecting calmness. A sad smile graced her lips as she thought of what Soul meant to her. The day she had saved him from that truck forever sketched in her mind, the way her heart had stopped at the thought that his life would end before her eyes. His smile missing from this Earth. She felt distressed at the thought of him feeling so much pain that she couldn't prevent, how she hated Kamisama for forcing him to endure such pain. Maka had been taught in her schooling that all human soul's would end on Earth at some point, but could she deal with the pain when his time came? Even as an angel she had been kept from the humans that had died here on Earth kept in a special section of Heaven away from the guardians like her. Soul would be gone from her life once his ended here and she couldn't stand the thought as tears flowed freely down her rosy cheeks. She was brought from her thoughts when two strong arms pulled her down to the bed, forcing her head to lie on her companion's chest. The sound of his heart thumped barely letting her catch the extra thump his condition gave him.

"Even after that stops beating, I will love you," Soul whispered, both knowing what he spoke of.

"As long as I'm around, it won't stop," Maka replied in defiance.

Soul chuckled, turning her body so she faced him as his red eyes dulled with his smile turning to sadness and his hands cupped her tear soaked cheeks.

"Maka, we both know you can't stop me from dying, I'm getting weaker even if you don't won't to admit it. Sure I may seem healthy now, but give me till Christmas of a little after. The morning I met you Maka, the doctors gave me a half a year to live with the stress my body is constantly under and I am prepared to die. Hell I would have gladly let that bus hit me before we met. Before you, I could care less about my life, my family, my friends even. Everything in the world meant nothing to me. I was scared of death I'll admit it; I still am. But as long as your with me when I die, I figure it won't hurt that badly. Besides, you'll be there with me after words; right?" Soul asked staring into her green eyes.

She knew he saw her inner struggle to tell him the truth, to tell him he would never see her again after he passed, but he smiled.

"I understand, I'll still love you," he beamed, hugging her closer to his chest.

Maka smiled repeating his words back to him.

The next day turned into the next month and cold air was blowing about the Evans family courtyard.

"Soul, you should really be inside," Maka said worried as Soul's crimson eyes followed a line of clouds covering the sun.

"Do you think it will snow this year?" he asked making the blonde blink in surprise. After a few minutes she shrugged.

"Perhaps, but until then you should really take it easy. Your already paler than you should be, even your doctors are worried," she stated steeling her eyes.

Soul pouted as he gazed into her green eyes that showed no patience in his arguing.

"Come on Maka, let me play a bit," he whined.

"No, besides Kid and Black Star said they would be over later with your homework, so we best be ready for them," she ordered, pushing him back to the warmth of his home.

"I'll buy you a book if you let me stay out longer," He bribed earning a Maka chop from his female companion.

"I said no, now hurry and get inside. Also, I have a meeting with the council tonight, so I'll be in a bit late," She continued.

Soul nodded, he had pissed off those guys enough already, and her father was the main one to hate him.

That evening, Maka flew out while Soul worked on his homework, telling him she'd be back soon. Once up to heaven, in the meeting room with her father, the council, and Kamisama...Maka was attacked verbally.

"Maka Albarn, I demand that you return to us now and forget this nonsense with Soul!" screamed her father.

Maka closed her eyes, letting the shouts blur through her head; swirling like vegetables in warm soup. She partially had a feeling of how this would end. Kamisama had his plan already laid out but he was hoping Maka would avoid the heartbreaking part of it so she wouldn't suffer the dark emotions to go with it. He was the only one who knew and technically, he didn't care what her father would think of it because his mind was long made up. If only she'd let it go...

"You need to stand down Maka. You can't save Soul and you know it, so avoid the pain of it!" yelled Kamisama in a demanding, offensive tone.

"Stop being a childish whippersnapper!" called one of the elder angels.

Maka sighed, her white dress swirling around her. Her blond hair fell free, her skinny body holding the dress well as she let her thoughts manifest.

"I refuse to heed. And if that's such a problem, I'd rather not have a place in heaven at all than live without Soul. I'm tired of having to live like everything's okay even while my father and my home are trying to rip away the most important person in my life! Just banish me, get it over with!" bellowed Maka.

Kamisama sighed as her father screamed in angry fury.

"Maka Albarn, I will rip those wings out of your back!"

"Go ahead father! Why don't you just do it?"

She let her wings burst from her back, surprised to already see a blackening tint to them; symbolizing the pain and anger in her heart. The entire room gasped, not expecting to see black feathers in her wings. Not caring, she lets her wings fill out as she stares at Kamisama, more of the feathers beginning to blacken.

"I've already bonded his soul to mine and whether he dies or not...whether I belong to heaven or the Earth...I will always have him in my heart! Resonance doesn't break and you know it, even if the being is no longer heavenly! I, unlike so many others, fight for the things I love...for what's right...and for what I care about! So throw me out, throw me! I practically demand it!"

One entire wing shattered into a completely black color, the other remaining partially each color.

"Maka Albarn, until further notice, you are banished. You are a temporary fallen angel, until I dictate otherwise. Don't dare show your face here until I request you. Go! Go back to Soul! And don't you think of leaving that city, even when I take his soul! Get out of my sight!"

Maka whirled on one foot and left, soon arriving back to Death City. She slipped into Soul's window, where he looked up with his crimson gaze. He looked back down after smiling at her as she stood there. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked back up, his eyes and face showing surprise and concern.

"M...Maka...what happened to your...wings?"

"It's...responding to the pain and anger in my heart...to the negative emotions within me from what heaven and my father are putting me through. I just became a temporary fallen angel, that's what the completely black wing means...I've been temporarily banished."

Her face seemed to darken, her eyes seemed to be on fire...Soul felt concern suddenly; a dark wave of emotion coming from her. Something told him this might not turn out well...

"Um, Maka?" Soul began, only to be cut off by the shattering of the glass vase he had on his night stand.

Wind blew from the open window as Maka screamed in frustration. She knew that being banished meant no longer seeing or speaking with her family. Even Kid, Tsubaki, and the twins wouldn't be able to help her let alone speak with her.

"I hate them, I hate every one of them yet I know it's wrong to hate. I don't want you to die and yet I know you have to. It's the way the world goes," Maka wept as her abilities and anger began to subside.

Soul held her tightly to his body making Maka feel safe within the embrace.

"I'm sorry you became a fallen angel, but that's also a lie. Because, though it is selfish of me, I know now that you've fallen, I can have you all the time right beside me," Soul whispered.

Maka blinked before allowing her tears of both frustration and pain to cascade down her cheeks. Soul rubbed soothing circles on her back as he allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

"Until the day I die Maka, I will be your shoulder to cry on. Though I am human, my heart will go on," Soul told her kissing her soft red lips that had parted slightly.

"You will always be in my heart Soul," she whispered closing her eyes as sleep claimed her body and Soul's arms tightened even more.

December came and Maka cried as Soul's breathing came in short gasps.

"Soul," she cried as he clenched her hands allowing her to cry on his shoulder.


	8. Loss

_**Notice: Raelynn and I do not own Soul Eater, nor will we ever. But we are pleased to continue presenting this story to you fellow readers! I, AngelofFluffiness is warning you though; this is about to get really sad! And the song in here is written by me, its originally from one of my original stories but I found that it fit this one as well.**_

**The Angel Whom Saved Me**

**Chapter 7: Loss**

_**December came and Maka cried as Soul's breathing came in short gasps.**_

_**"Soul," she cried as he clenched her hands allowing her to cry on his shoulder.**_

Cold, gray, and hopelessly dreary clouds cloaked the darkening sky as a endless blizzard blew outside in the December winds. Winter weather made this moment all the more painful as the wind howled and cold made Maka's angel heart all the more dark. Soul's fingers were intertwined with hers, squeezing them now and again with his sharp bouts of pain. His breathing was weakening and Maka could tell his pulse was fading. Life was slowly escaping his body, blankets covering it as he was already cold. Tears coursed down her snowy cheeks and her long eyelashes as she held to his hand as the white winds howled outside. Her dress glowed, responding to her will as it became completely black; darkening with the mood and her emotions. She didn't have a doubt in her mind that her wings were likely about to be completely black as well. Pain of watching this shattered her heart, her mind screaming hatred at the heavens above her.

"M...Mak...Maka..."

"Y..yes Soul?"

"W...will you please...sing something? I...don't care...what...but..."

"Y...yes...okay Soul..."

Maka wiped the droplets of tears from her eyes and cleared her throat.

"_**Angel, angel  
>Come home, come home.<br>There's nothing to fear  
>Nothing to fret for<br>Welcome home, welcome home.  
>This is where your heart will rise.<br>Let it go, let yourself cry.  
>It's okay, it's okay.<br>Angel, angel  
>Let me stay by you, stay by you," Maka sang.<strong>_

__Soul clenched her hand, feeling his heart's attack growing more and more painful; symbolizing his ever looming last breath was approaching his bed. Maka let the tears come back, knowing this was almost all over. She knew it was wrong for her own soul to be feeling so much hatred but she felt it nonetheless. Soul's parents and Wes were out at a music recital for Wes so Maka had called them but...  
>"<em><strong>Angel, angel<br>I'm here with you  
>Never fear, never cry<br>I will be here  
>Until the end of time<br>Angel, angel  
>Come home, come home," she continued<strong>_

__Regretfully, it didn't look like the snowy depths of freezing cold out there on the streets of Death City was going to allow them to make it home to say goodbye. It was just Soul and Maka...  
>"<em><strong>Angel, angel<br>I'm here for your comfort  
>Let it be, let it flow<br>I live for you  
>By your side<br>Angel, angel  
>Stay true, stay true."<strong>_

Tears fell from her eyes and onto Soul's dying form. He reached up, weak but determined with his other hand and gently traced the lines of her tears. Softly, the pads of his fingertips wiped the tears away, only for more to pour from her eyes. A wail tore from her lips and Soul's already dying heart broke from the sound of it.

"Soul...Soul I love you...I don't want to be alone...not again..."

He softly pulled on her, attempting to pull her down to him. She moved down, lying her face in his shoulder and crying harder with a howling wail. The blizzard sped up outside, growing more and more violent as well as icy. Bitterness swarmed through the frozen winds of ice.

"Ma...Maka, you...you're never alone...I'll...always be in...your heart..."

She swallowed, but couldn't hold it well. She held herself just enough to let herself complete the song.  
>"<em><strong>Angel, angel<br>In the morning I will be here  
>Sing your song, sing your heart<br>I hear the love in you  
>Bursting from your heart<br>Angel, angel  
>Let love carry you, let love carry you.<br>Oh angel, angel  
>Come home, come home." <strong>_

__Soul smiled weakly, "Tha...thank you Maka..."

He squeezed her hand as she wailed out, tears falling harshly as the winds outside wailed with a loud, painful howl. Both nearly felt one another's heart shatter into pieces.

"It...looks so...bright...Maka...tell...tell Mom...Wes...and...and even Dad...tell them I love them...okay...?"

"I...I will Soul...I will..."

He opened his eyes slightly, the once bright and energetic red dulled by slowly looming death.

"Maka...remember...that I love...you...more than anything...I...love...you... And no matter...where...I'm at...my heart is...always yours...and I'm always...by you..."

"Soul...Soul...thank you...and I love you...more than anything..."

Soul lets tears escape down his cheeks too, sad that this was the last time he's ever feel the soft touch of her hand and her delicate lips whenever they touched his. He too felt upset with the way this had to be but he also knew that his memories of Maka would stay with him.

_**He'd always have his bond with her soul and he'd always remember their days. **_

_He'd always remember how safe he felt when she carried him to the hospital the day they met..._

_**He'd always remember her saving his life when Black Star pushed him from the roof...**_

_He'd always remember resonating with her..._

_**He'd always remember her smart remarks...**_

_He'd always remember the pain of the Maka chops..._

_**Everything, good or bad...he'd remember because of Maka.**_

_Because she was the angel who saved him._

_**The angel he loved...with all of his heart...**_


	9. Beyond Life

_**Notice: Raelynn and I are just about finished! We hope you've enjoyed this as we have! Raelynn and I do not own Soul Eater but we are ready to attone for sadness with some fluff!**_

**The Angel Whom Saved Me**

**Chapter 8: Beyond Life**

Soul groaned as he shielded his eyes from the bright lights around him. He felt lighter and at ease. Yet something was missing. Memories of a pigtailed blonde with emerald green eyes flooded his mind as fresh tears covered his cheeks.

"I thought there were no tears in heaven Maka?" he whispered.

"There isn't, but you are not in heaven yet Soul Evans," A musical voice rang out behind him.

Soul turned quickly to see a woman with a striking resemblance to his Maka. The only difference was the eyes, they were a clear blue instead of the bright green he was used to seeing.

"Maka?" he asked, even knowing this person wasn't her.

"No, I am Kami, Maka's mother. I've come to bring you to Kamisama. He wishes to speak with you," Kami said holding out her hand for the boy to take.

Maka screamed Soul's name as his final breath escaped his body. She felt her soul go black with anger and pain. So this was how a human felt after losing the one they loved.

"I hate this," she cried.

"I know, it's hard but every guardian must go through this," Kid's calming voice whispered from beside her.

Maka glanced up taking notice of her friends and Black Star.

"I'm a fallen angel, you can't speak with me without the risk of becoming fallen yourselves," Maka stated brushing back Soul's white bangs from his closed eyes.

"Soul was our friend Maka," Liz said holding her silent sister.

"Also, Kamisama has gotten to Soul," Tsubaki announced making Maka's green eyes darken in fury.

"He will not hurt Soul," she growled before expanding her darkened wings and jumping from the window.

"Wow, she is majorly PMSing." Black Star said before Tsubaki hit him.

"Think we made her angry enough?" Liz asked.

"Kami's plan better work or Spirit is going to have a major headache." Kid sighed.

"Haha angel gonna murder him," Patty smiled.

Maka's wings carried her outside, but she still didn't dare go up to heaven yet. She was too weak in her spirit to do so and her connect to Soul, although faint, suggested he wasn't in danger. She carried herself to the hospital; the highest point she knew in Death City nearby her and let herself stand on the room, her black wings still etched in her back. Her black dress darkened, flowing over her ankles as she closed her eyes and continued to cry.

Soul let himself follow Kami into the council room. The room, one Maka had surely been in so many times, was larger than a football field indeed. Feeling slightly intimidated, he closed his crimson red eyes and let himself imagine Maka...standing there by his side. He saw many angels in chairs lining at least three of the large golden walls. A tall male angel with red hair stood with an angry face next to a large white heavenly throne, upon which the mighty Kamisama sat.

"Welcome to heaven Soul. I greet you warmly," spoke Kamisama.

"You pathetic punk, how dare you cause my daughter the misery of watching you die? How dare you cause her to be disobedient towards me, her father?" screamed Spirit.

"Oh, so you're her father. Now I see why she hates you," Soul sighed.

"Why you-!"

Soul couldn't help but feel that Spirit was partially correct. He was the reason his last image of Maka was her tear streaked face. Suddenly, before any other thoughts could cross his mind, a sharp pain hit Soul's stopped heart.

"Urk! What the-?" yelped Soul, resting his hand on his lifeless chest.

It almost felt like a heart attack but it...was surely...different...

"Soul?" asked Kami and Kamisama in unison.

Suddenly, he knew exactly what it was. The bond...the bond ached...because Maka wasn't...Maka wasn't okay...

"Maka! Something's wrong with Maka!" cried Soul.

Before anyone could stop him, Soul ran from the room and didn't stop until he reached a large golden gate. The need to return to Maka filled him as he pictured her tear stained face in his mind. White wings burst from his back. The pain of newly formed wings on an angel didn't even phase him as the golden gates opened to allow him back on earth.

Maka was on her knees as Tsubaki and the others surrounded her. Black ink-like smoke surrounded her as she allowed the darkness she felt consume her. A life without Soul was not what she wanted.

"Maka you have to calm down!" Tsubaki said trying to reach for her friend.

The black smoke struck against her like a force field. Black Star growled as he stood protectively in front of his angel. An angel fallen or not, could never hurt a human.

"Maka, challenging Kamisama is completely insane, Soul would not approve of such a stupid reaction," Kid stated as his golden eyes flashed with anger.

The twin angels stood on either side of him making sure he would stay safe.

"None of you understand, he is gone and I can do nothing. This pain in my heart, I have no idea if he ever felt like this, but its breaking, I can feel the shards falling. My chest feels empty and life feels so empty and meaningless. I need Soul, my heart hurts without him!" Maka yelled making the dark smoke around her expand.

"You resonated with him," Kid spoke, the angles sighed as Black Star asked what that was. Tsubaki ignored him as she walked towards her friend.

"Maka, Soul is safe, you must calm down," she whispered trying to calm the troubled girl. Maka closed her eyes as the image of Soul lying cold and immobile in the hospital bed filled her thoughts.

"He is not dead, I can feel it," she whispered.

"Actually I think when I can fly around with giant wings on my back, it's called dead bookworm," A new voice said causing the six occupants to turn around confused.

"Soul?" Liz asked eying his giant white wings.

The edges where his wings met his back were stained red from the fresh blood of opening his wings for the first time.

"How do you have your wings? New angels have to wait a year to get them," Kid marveled.

"Have you ever considered me normal?" He asked as crimson eyes found his own personal angel.

The black wisp of smoke engulfed her body sending waves of pain to his chest, her pain. Walking calmly and bending down beside her he took her slim fragile form in his arms and held her.

"Geez bookworm, how many times must I say use me to cry on?" he whispered into her ear waiting as she sobbed on his shoulder and clutched him closer to her. Gently, he embraced her too as his white pure wings shielded her own black wings and clothes.

Kid groaned as he felt another strong presence. Spirit and the council had arrived.

"Let my daughter go you foolish punk!" screamed Spirit.

"Spirit, silence yourself. This was my plan all along," Kamisama sighed.

The entire council, Soul, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and especially Maka gasped in immediate surprise.

"Wh-what?" Soul inquired.

Slowly, the black fog eased off of Maka's body and her wings even began to tint back to their original white color.

"Kamisama! What is the meaning of this?" demanded Spirit.

"I'd wanted Soul here for your daughter the whole time Spirit. Of course, I was planning for her to not suffer the heartbreak, that's why I tried to bring her back. Your daughter just loved him so that she refused. Not that you've ever felt that strong of a love or you'd realize that Kami is the perfect wife and you'd have never neglected the love you two once had."

"Wow...I did not see that coming..." Liz and Kid murmured in unison.

"Yahoo! I, Black Star, the god of love declares that this is awesome!"

"This is absurd!" screamed Spirit

"Oh hush up. Look at our daughter," Kami stated, slapping him and pointing.

Her wings and dress shone white again as Soul held her close; his wing surrounding the two of them in their embrace. Kamisama smiled as Spirits eyes widened. He spoke not a word, even as Kamisama ushered the entire council back to heaven; leaving the friends to watch the two destined loves hold one another like nothing else mattered. Their lips met softly, the weights of pain lifting from Maka's lightening heart.

"I told you babe, you and I are connected, you will forever be in my heart." Soul whispered as he wiped her tears away.

"Never leave me Soul, please." Maka begged.

"Never bookworm." He repeated.

"So seriously did anyone else know of this plan?" both Liz and Kid asked the group.

"Yep, yep, Patty Thompson knows everything; the giraffes tell her." the youngest Thompson twin smiled as she held out her stuffed giraffe.

"Right, and the god of love, which is me, knew too. I hereby declare you nuts," Black Star laughed dodging Liz's attacks for calling her younger sibling crazy.

"I'm glad things turned out alright," Tsubaki smiled as she stared at Maka and Soul as they held each other close.

"Yeah, but I wonder how you and Black Star are going to do it; he's nothing but danger prone," Kid said not taking his eyes from Liz as she began to beat the self-proclaimed god.

Tsubaki shrugged leaving it opened for fate to decide. Because fate is a fickle thing and even though you can shape it, one can never change its result.

"I want Black Star and I to be victims of fate, just like Soul and Maka." The tall girl smiled.

"So you want drama?" Kid asked.

"It's Black Star, drama is all I ever have," Tsubaki smiled as said boy came up beside her all smiles and bruises.

_Because angels can't kill a human, just bruise them a little bit._

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that hereby ends The Angel Whom Saved Me. Thank you all for reading, don't forget to review!<strong>  
><em>


End file.
